Tulak Hord's Return
by Tulak Hord
Summary: About two or three years after the Jedi Exile's departure from Knights of The Old Republic II, Mical, now a Jedi Master is training a most curious padawan, Mayss... for the purpose of this training, they go to Korriban, where Mayss senses a kind of hunger
1. Curiosity

**Chapter I: Curiosity:**

Whatever it was about Mayss had to be first to know; this young Jedi was very curious… always he wanted to be first to know new stuffs, new places, new personas, and so on. His curiosity was his main defect; yet, Master Mical has warned repeatedly him about it... "This curiosity of yours does not concern a search for more light, but a greed for more knowledge... This greed could be your doom, my young padawan!" He's never listened carefully to these particular lectures and only managed to, each time this subject was to be talked about, avoid it by mumbling: "Yes, Master: I know, my Master."

But this time, he's just gone too far. He was looking upon the death planet's surface; all dust and wrinkled stones. All those half-rotten corpses; yes, no doubt about this planet's name: Korriban. He and his Master have come to Korriban as a kind of a test...

"Master, I only see death and sense death; I even smell death! What are we supposed to do here?" he enquired in a purposely too calm tone, trying not to reveal his fear. "What you are feeling may be death, my young padawan," responded the aggravated Master "yet; you have to face this planet to understand the Force… that its nature is more complex than shown."

The blonde Master knew what he was talking about: when the Exile went to visit the dusty and haunted planet… He knew well what it was to stand among corpses, invisible hssiss, and even furious Force ghosts. "Besides, you'll soon be asked to build a lightsaber and to face trials that are way more difficult than this planet is possessed by the Dark Side… That's why I brought you here" he added in soft tones, willing to soothe his apprentice's fear. "I got the concept, my Master"; upon viewing the Valley of The Dark Lords, he felt somewhat of a pain on his stomach: just as though it was being a little crushed by the surrounding dense air… He felt that he had to explore…

"Wait near the ship while I'm checking if the path to the academy is clear" commanded Mical. "I'll be soon right back."

"All right, my Master," Mayss answered sulkily, infuriated at the mere thought of not being allowed to wander off by his own. "I'll wait."

Mical quickly left his apprentice, doubting about whether he'd wait or he'd disobey… As soon as his Master was out of sight, Mayss sighed heavily and let _at least _his look wander over the collapsed structures… Suddenly, something caught said look; the young apprentice had glimpsed something that seemed to be a cave, a small hole in the great pyramidal form; "Something emanates from this cave: I can feel this kind of _hunger_; yet it looks more like _despair_" he thought. _A Jedi's life is based on compassion: I must go and reduce this despair. But I have to wait right here…_

Soon, his need for news, combined with his so-called compassion, made him thought this way: _As far as I can see, this cave isn't out of eyesight from here; thus, if I go there, I will still see the ship, then I won't cheat my Master…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

He rushed toward the "cave" and stopped before the collapsed twin statues… they made him feel uneasy; they were frightening with their chins lying down upon their bare chests. Their heads leaned down as though they were burdened by something that looked like dread, or servility.

_Mayss, this is weird: this cave seems to be a tomb or something like that; yet, I do sense despair inside… _The said hole was at the high right corner of a door that appeared blocked. Despite being two meter high from the floor, Mayss's curiosity pushed him and he managed to climb the massive door and to crawl inside the hole… There was nothing but darkness. All of a sudden, he felt, too late though, nothingness before his hands and fell down two meter before crashing onto a really harsh and rocky floor. He coughed as he inspired the arid, red and bitter dust, omnipresent on Korriban…

_Ouch! Man, that hurts! Had better stand up… _Whilst he was standing up, the hole behind him made a glimmer of light lay upon a tiny sparkling object. Still blinking with salted tears rushing to his eyes, he walked forward. He calmly approached the glistening object, even a bit prudently. _The hunger I felt comes from that little thing. _As he stepped a few meters ahead, he glanced beyond this object: all he could see was a long box made out of sculptured rocks and whose extremity disappeared in the shadows. _What the Force is...? Oh, never mind: I won't go that far... _He finally figured out what was the shiny item: a lightsaber! _This is my lucky day... Despite the fact I was driven by my curiosity, _he mocked, thinking of his Masters' comments... _But, wait, there's something that's out of place here: this lightsaber is actually floating! _

"Mayss, where are you?" Master Mical's voice shouted furiously. "Where are you? Show up now!" This last command echoed through the void of the Valley and even in the tomb. _Oh, dammit! Can't lose time; blast it! I take this strange lightsaber! _He swiftly grabbed at the lightsaber. In the proceeding, he felt something's fallen on his back, then on the ground, making a faint clunk. He leapt backwards, looked down for a stone or an animal; instead of viewing either of them, he found a mask, a horrid one. It resembled a human face, rather a hideous one, as though it was splitting up in two parts, the flesh slowly tearing apart. He didn't know why he did so, but he rapidly grasped the mask and concealed it amidst his Jedi clothes. _Now,_ _how to get out? Quick, I must return as stealthily as possible or Master Mical will..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Author's note: it's my first fan fiction; yet, I've been thinking about it since a long while... Hope it won't be _totally _dull 


	2. Exiting socalled cave

**Exiting so-called "cave"**

The Jedi apprentice hurriedly exited the cave _– or whatever it is – _and was running back to the ship. He saw his Master, who's standing at the other side of the _Tina Harkin's Pride_ (named after the Exile). _Hope he won't see me coming from there... hush! He's probing the Force, if he feels my presence, I'll be seriously doomed..._ Then, at this precise time, when his Master was searching for him around the ship, heading for many directions, a voice came from the mask.

Mayss didn't know how, but he's sure the voice resounding in his head came from the mask; he could perceive it as it was talking to him: "For your sake, withdraw from the Force."

_I wish I could, but how? _He thought desperately; _I'm only a padawan and I cannot perform such "tricks" _(he laughed at himself, since he knew well his Master despised this term: "There are no "tricks", Mayss; there is merely the Force, which flows through you, which flows throughout the Galaxy" was a common sermon before meditation or use of Force powers...). His thoughts were interrupted again by the mask's voice: "Learn to step back from the Force, to set up _void_ in you..." _I'll try. _He scarcely answered, attempting to make sense of this "illusion", that the angered voice demanded: "Do not try: do or do not; try is for the weak and the fool!"

Such soliloquies made Mayss feel uncomfortable. _What's all about ? I'm __going nuts : I'm actually talking to a mask! Plus, why am I supposed to hide from my Master? He always forgives me… _"This time, you've done something that is really wrong, _apprentice_" the mask answered back: "you won't get out of this mess so easily... This time, your Master is really upset..."

After a while, the strange voice grew more suave and told him "You can do it; indeed, I see great powers concealed in you: you are able, but you do not own sufficient will to accomplish a greater destiny... Learn to fight without the Force; if one can fight deprived of such an ally, then one is able of everything with this ally." Mayss peeked around to see if his master had seen him. No, his Master was still walking a wrong direction... _I must seize this opportunity... Ok, remember to set void in you… _

Once he had managed to withdraw from the Force, shocked and sneering at the mere thought his Master couldn't sense him if he tried this very instant, the mask's voice made its way to his head once more: "Good! Now he is blind; that is why the Jedi are so easily deceived, for they cannot live without the Force. You have done well: that teaching will next be very useful, _apprentice_".

Indeed, Master Mical was blind: a second before, he could feel his padawan's presence through the Force; but now, he could only glimpse the planet's emptiness... That led him to intensify his searches, fearing for Mayss... Upon watching his Master roaming from afar, Mayss felt guilty; yet, his first concern was dedicated to the mask, which had become silent, as if all the dialogue had never happened... he silently, quietly walked in a slow fashion as if he was followed or tailed... he looked behind him repeatedly and then quickly directed his gaze towards his Master, who was still probing into the wrong path... He went quite rapidly back to the ship and stood beside its access ramp. There, Master Mical spotted him and rushed toward him, astounded and furious… _Now, that's goin' to leave a mark... _he muttered grimly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" Mical shouted angrily, still worrying. "You could've been killed! You know that, don't you?" he hurried towards his apprentice, who was standing, falsely astonished, beside the ship, but who was truly looking guilty...

"Master, I haven't gone far, I barely lost eye contact with the ship, I..." he tried to explain himself...

"You have disobeyed! For Force's sake! Was it so difficult to stay still for a while?" Mical retorted angrily; however, he hastily calmed himself down, reciting the Jedi Code's line about passion... "There are more dangers than rocks and Force ghosts, my young padawan: there are also hssiss, or even tuk'ata; those beasts are deadly. If one of them had spotted you, it could've killed you before you knew where it came from!"

Mayss had never seen his Master lose his temper; it was like he had incurred great risk by venturing a little away from the ship. He repeatedly touched with his left hand the mask through his Jedi clothes, but noticed with horror he was still handling the lightsaber hilt in his right hand... He endeavoured to stealthily bury his hand deep in his sleeve. However, he failed to do so, as Master Mical had seen his subtle movements and engaged what could be named a thorough questioning: "Mayss, where _have you been_? I require you answer sincerely; do not lie to me, padawan." He said distrustfully, as if he knew his learner was about to try and avoid responding properly; yet he remained quiet and strived not to look infuriated.

"Truly, Master, I was merely wandering; I meant you no treachery", Mayss began to sweat and fiddled nervously with his clothes; "and I am... well, I... _You deeply regret that your Master's distrusted you..._"The poor padawan was amazed: the voice in his head – or from the mask - had thought before he could put together a proper excuse and these words were voiced so casually – not only within his head, but by his mouth too!-, as if he had personally thought them, though he had never done so! And this insidious voice carried on: "That you observed that your Master apparently lacked vision, for he had roamed everywhere around the ship but around its access ramp..."This time Mayss was scared as he spoke those words so harshly, almost meaning pain... "That you wouldn't go far without him, for it is a deadly planet: you knew it well."

The blonde Jedi Master stared at him, bewildered, since he knew his padawan had always been quite fearful, even a bit of a coward. This sudden boldness made him blink with wonder; "So it is how you plead for your case," he said aghast: "as if I was a danger... Be careful of your feelings: there is too much greediness in you, as well as disobedience..." he continued, yet without any bitterness; he was observing and wanted his apprentice to respect his demands: "I won't lose you the way I lost Aris." This was the first time Master Mical ever mentioned his old padawan (the very first he trained after Tina Harkin had left Known Space), who turned to the Dark Side and was soon consumed by it (Mayss believed he was slain by his Master himself as he was attempting to put him on the right way again).

"You see?" said the mask; "he wants you to remain obedient, his servant for ever! Do not be so easily lured in." _But Master means me good, he's not treacherous; however, you appear to me insidious and manipulative: I shouldn't trust you. _Mayss thought bravely, yet feeling his willpower was slowly being eroded by the soft and "friendly" tones of his mask. He was wondering why he was actually considering this mask was his... "I, treacherous? Do not be ridiculous: I mean you only good. Do not forget I'm a mask... and a lightsaber! Ready to serve you. Remember it was I who got you out of nearly unavoidable trouble." _Maybe... maybe you're right; yet, from now on I'll keep an eye on you, "mask"... _

Mical gazed at his padawan while he was like talking to himself, or something in his clothes... "You know, I'm here if you want someone whom to talk to;" he spoke cheerfully, yet sounding apologetic: "What's wrong with you? Do you need any help? Don't tell me you're sulking!" he added teasingly.

His padawan's answer was quite cryptic: "No, Master, no. I was thinking of what still remains on this dead planet..."

Eventually, Mayss managed to tell his Master he'd discovered "something buried in the nearby sand", then he handed the lightsaber hilt to him. At first sight, the blonde Master looked questioning and lowered his head to scrutinize more accurately said hilt... Suddenly, he looked solemn and said in a cold, still, voice: "What you've discovered is a Sith lightsaber... even these objects could be haunted... I'll keep it to later study it." He handled the hilt to hang it on his belt. Mayss regretted this. He wanted the lightsaber... _After all, I discovered it: it's mine!_ But he didn't claim it, for he valued his Master's judgments. The mask couldn't help criticizing this act: "He wants it for only himself; he denies your right to own a lightsaber... always you'll remain an _apprentice_. Think about it..."

"We had better move on; come: I've something to show you. It'll help you to better understand the Force in itself..." Mical said.

"I already know it's the Sith Academy you're talking about." Mayss answered back.

Then, they silently, thoughtfully, headed for the Sith Academy. Once in front of the massive entrance door, they both looked down at the decomposing tuk'ata corpses. "Be watchful, padawan; inside, there are many dangers, stay by my side and everything should be all right"

They entered...


	3. All too easy

**Chapter III : All too easy**

The very moment they got inside the Academy, the exit door closed behind them. _Blast it! We're trapped! _Thought desperately Mayss; once more mask's voice rose up in his mind: "Trapped, is that what you think of this situation? I would rather say "given"... indeed, you are given a rare opportunity to discover more about the Sith, about the Force... What are you afraid of? Corpses? Dust? To fall over some dangerous place in a dead Academy?" _It's pretty obvious you're maleficent; you're taunting me, as well as tempting, so you're able to judge my willpower and determination. But I won't give in to your temptation. _Mayss mentally responded. "Oh, but you have already done so; it is just a matter of time for you to figure it out, _apprentice_..." The mask said in teasing tones._ What do you want from me?_

Mayss tried to force the mask to answer, but it has become silent, once more. "Instead of staying perfectly still before this closed door, maybe we should go on and unlock this exit, for my Master, Tina, has had to do so when I was still his student... Therefore, if I well recall, we must go first to a console that will unlock the detention room's door and then we'll be able to escape this gloomy place... " Master Mical proposed.

"Master, I'm most puzzled: I thought you had something you wished to show to me... Now, all you want is to run off. What then? Am I not supposed to discover some fundamental truths about the Force here, am I? So, what? We've done this journey for nothing, left Dantooine only to see dust and debris?" Mayss shouted in infuriated disbelief.

"Well Mayss, if the door has been closed, it's because someone's still here, operating in some way the complex; thus I consider you not ready yet for that kind of challenge." The master answered as he's taken aback by his padawan's irritation. "And now, I perceive impatience in you; that isn't your ordinary behaviour, to lose temper so easily. What's troubling you?" He shot a cautious look at Mayss.

Here the mask intervened and spoke to Mayss: "Be careful: he's doubting; soon, he shall no longer trust you. It is sad to come to this point, but you have to hide your true feelings from him... Or, you shall lose his trust. Now, _apprentice_, withdraw from the Force." It said quietly. The mask was becoming bold in his suggestions... _Why withdraw? My Master is not a menace! Perhaps, my feelings, my fury, are a menace to both me and him. _"It is only a matter of points of view. For your sake, you ought to conceal everything he does not know. Or do you prefer telling him everything, you disobedience, your curiosity, which is very poorly considered among Jedi, your desire for the lightsaber you have found? Is that what you want?" _Hence, I'm to conceal this entire story from everybody, even from my Master? _"You learn quickly" The mask stated approvingly...

"There's something you hide from me, Mayss; earlier, you totally disappeared from the Force. At this precise moment, I cannot feel you through the Force, as though you didn't exist. Had you not been my most bashful padawan, I would believe you're the responsible for this and you do wish to cloak things... am I wrong, Mayss?"

_Master Mical is getting suspicious, though I "did not" do anything wrong. I had better tell him about the mask, he'll understand my fears... _"Oh, I am not as sure as you are: he is more likely to put a stop to your training. We both should focus on this very moment and dismiss all his suspicious thoughts... Find a strategy to make his mind wander from that subject..." Mayss quickly turned around, cheerfully faced his master,grimaced –sometimes he screwed his face up to express boyish and falsely ingenuous feelings to him, which made Mical laugh every time, which was difficult, considering Master Mical's tendency not to understand jokes- and told: "This fiendish planet and its grim environment try to turn every visitors again each other. It seems it's establishing some kind of suspicion in you, my Master. My theory, with all due respect, is that the Darkness is here so present that it cuts us off from the Light, so we're no longer able to sense each other through the Force... nor our potential enemies." He expressed this with widened eyes, trying to look as goofy as possible.

"Well performed!" the mask grunted... _I know..._

"Uh-huh..." Mical chuckled; "It sounds likely. I'm sorry for my distrust. Let's go to this console and try to survive already..." He answered in a smile, which really couldn't cover his astonishment.

"Master, I'd like to stay alone an instant... to ponder on myself... Could you just let me alone for five minutes?" Mayss asked hopeful.

The blonde Jedi Master stared at his padawan, considered his request and finally agreed to go scouting the corridors leading to the console: "All right, then! I'll scout for obstacles... I'll be right back soon, so don't wander off too long..." He left his student and vanished into the ubiquitous darkness...

Mayss quickly took the mask off of his clothes and looked at it... Actually, he'd never paid attention to its appearance before; so he was curious about its aspect... He attempted to identify the splitting face on it... _Ouch, looks painful: seems it's splitting more and more apart... Wait a sec... I appear to know this face. I can't put my finger on it; yet, it looks so familiar to me. Whose face is it anyway? When was the last time I've seen it? Ah, I remember: the last time I've seen it was when I was drinking water from that reflecting stream on Dantooine... My own face? It can't be. Look again... yes, it's my face! How is that possible?_ He wondered in amazement.

The face on the mask looked mournful and suffering a thousand cuts at this middle... It was as if it was crying with pain... Beyond that face –rather in the widening centre- stood something like nothingness, black vacuum. Amongst the void was a smile, a sardonic smile; the mask started again a mental discussion with Mayss: "What were you expecting when you looked at me?" _Who are you to take my own face as model? To tear it apart? _He thought, feeling anguish and fear spreading throughout his mind as he discovered the mask for the real first time; "At least, some natural feelings are not unknown of you;" it retorted, referring to his fear: "know that I was once a powerful and wise Jedi. I went to Korriban to discover many secrets of the Sith. I managed to collect a serious amount of informations that would have been useful to the Republic, had I survived. But –Alas! - I ran out of time, even to put all my lore into a holocron. Thus, I conceived this mask to keep all my lore safe from the Sith. Indeed, when I went to Tulak Hord's sepulchre, when I died there, buried alive, it had remained unnoticed until you came and picked it up... My spirit is somehow relieved that _you_ have found it, _apprentice_. I..." Then, the Mask stopped...

After many fruitless attempts at making the mask speak again, Mayss put it back within his clothes:_ We'll discuss that later. _Mayss stated while he was wiping sweat out from his forehead; _Why am I so nervous about this Academy_, he thought as he looked down at his shaking hands, _I need rest, I need light and air... and water as well! Why it's suddenly become silent? There's too much darkness in here, I see shadows... too many of 'em: what are they! One's coming! _

The shadow presence drove him anxious in no time. Soon he crouched down in a corner, stuck his head between his kneels, placed his hands on his brown hair and kept reciting that one line: "There is no emotion, there is peace." Yet, the surrounding became gloomier and gloomier, darkening as well... Until he heard a well-known pace...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing in this position, Mayss?" Mical asked incredulously. "Come on! Don't let you be swallowed by this evil place" he said, trying to reassure his padawan as he got up and patting his shoulders.

Ye... Yes, my Master, I won't let this happen..." Mayss answered painfully; "Did you find out a way out?" he inquired...

Indeed, the blonde Jedi Knight seemed to have done so... Mical remembered the time when he was trapped alongside his Master, Tina Harkin, and the fact that they had to take a test only to discover Master Lonna Vash's corpse, much to the disgust of Atton, who considered this mission uselessly risky... After some brief explanations, master and padawan headed for said console... "Now Mayss," Mical began, "I understood later you wished to prove yourself... And thus, be it! I permit you to take the test... I believe in you."

"But, Ma... Master, I know so few about the Sith Lords! How am I supposed to answer to, what? Five questions about a matter I really don't know?" He asked in disbelief. _Moreover, it could draw me closer to the Dark Side_. He thought for himself. It was at this exact thought that the mask answered: "To know a foe is to vanquish him! Your Master shows his wisdom, don't contradict him! Plus, to know Sith teachings does not mean that one shall succumb to it... Trust your Master, _apprentice_: take this test, I shall help you..."

Eventually, he accepted to take the test; he never hesitated, straight answering and, more astounding, he made no mistakes. Both the mask and Mical were taken aback... While easily answering, Mayss heard the mask: "Well done! You are driven by your instinct, which might be quite valuable later..." By way of reply, he stated: "All too easy! The Sith are no mystery... they're so easily foreseeable..." Mayss smiled at himself and was somewhat filled with confidence, almost forgetting his past fear of the place...

Mical, thoughtful, began to say: "Well, I didn't expect that instinctive mastery of knowledge from you... It agreeably surprises me... I..." Then, he stopped talking and quickly closed his eyes... "Someth... Someone's coming this way; Mayss be ready to hide.

"But, Master..." He wanted to answer, to say he was prepared for battles; yet, his mask prevented him from doing so: "At last, action! _Apprentice_, the times has come to you to learn your second lesson with me..."


End file.
